Sakuras en el río
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Recopilación de historias KaraTodo en todas sus formas. Capítulos únicos. Combinación de AU's [KaraTodo] Portada por @MonickKeehl #KaraTodoDay2018 #Zaimokumatsu2018
1. Introducción

_Para no hacerla tan pesada, dejaré items._

➳ **Uno de mis aportes para el KaraTodo Day del año 2018.**

➳ **Enormes e infinitas gracias a mi waifu MonickKeehl por la portada.**

 _Apóyenla en nuestra página Monik & Bel_

➳ **Los pétalos de cerezo hacen referencia a Todomatsu y el río a Karamatsu, pero no sentía que fuera muy Totty el usar "Pétalos" así que le dejé "Sakuras"**

➳ **Recopilación de capítulos únicos. Mi objetivo es llegar a 100. A su tiempo.**

➳ **Podrán encontrar tanto yaoi como yuri y hetero Zaimoku, además de menciones o indirectas a otras parejas.**

➳ **En todos los capítulos habrá un beso, pero no siempre será en los labios. Sorpréndanse.**

➳ **Dejaré cosas abiertas, pero daré indicios. Estimulemos la imaginación del lector y su capacidad de detective (?) Leeré y responderé todas sus teorías.**

➳ **No habrá lemon como tal, pero sí lime (erotismo más sutil o la simple mención a una relación sexual)**

➳ **Utilización de AU's oficiales. Procuraré mezclar dos diferentes como mínimo. Quiero aprovechar como ficker el potencial que nos da el staff. Dejaré las imágenes de referencia al final de cada capítulo en wtt. Asimismo, trataré de no repetir versiones de un AU en específico (ejemplo: si ya escribí de Karamatsu Poseidón, no volver a hacerlo, pero puedo utilizar a Afrodita en otra historia si en esa no lo hice)** _Igual podrían haber excepciones si me siento muy inspirada._

➳ **No hace falta leer en forma lineal, pero algunas historias podrían tener relación entre sí (igual siguen siendo independientes, así que con calma)**

➳ **Al momento de actualizar esta recopilación** _(cuando se hayan publicado las cuatro primeras historias por este día)_ **, se subirán** _como mínimo_ **dos capítulos nuevos. Nada de uno y ya. Amor a la OTP suprema.**

➳ **Pueden ver más de todo nuestro festejo como Zaimoku Lovers con los hashtags #KaraTodoDay2018 y #Zaimokumatsu2018 en FB.**

 **Espero que todas las historias le gusten. Fueron hechas con mucho amor.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darle una oportunidad.**

 _Bel_


	2. 1

Poseidón movió sus manos de forma grácil y las olas obedecieron su orden. La noche lució la tempestad océanica y los barcos voltearon hasta perderse en las profundidades del agua.

Lo único que entretenía al Dios de los Mares era eso: hacer bailar a sus olas y admirar la belleza de éstas en su danza.

Estando siempre en soledad, debía encontrar maneras de pasar el tiempo, de hallar ideas para no reflexionar innecesariamente y tomar consciencia de lo solo que estaba en realidad.

Y es que, por más que fuese un Dios, su vida no era como deseaba.

Su padre Kamimatsu había repartido los papeles de todos: su hermano mayor Zeus había sido designado al Cielo y su hermano menor Hades a la fría tierra del Inframundo.

Él, como hermano del medio, fue seleccionado como guardián de los siete mares junto a la flora y fauna marinas, además de todos sus misterios habidos y por haber.

La diferencia con sus hermanos estaba en que Zeus podía tener toda la diversión que él deseara en su mundo, ya que al ser el Dios principal nadie podía negarse a sus caprichos y por eso era que tomaba y tomaba cuerpos y esposas por montones sin restricciones.

En cuanto a Hades, se había enterado hace unos años atrás que un valiente y reconocido guerrero había llegado al Inframundo luego de una dura y sangrienta batalla en aquella guerra cruel y despiadada que había estado próxima a durar aproximadamente cien años. Y que su hermano, de helado corazón y nula piedad, había caído rendido a sus pies en la trampa llamada amor.

Por lo tanto, el único de ellos que estaba (y probablemente seguiría siempre así) solo era él.

Las sirenas y tritones no eran una opción, ya que su especie era reconocida por tener una pareja predestinada para cada individuo. Y él no seguiría el ejemplo de Zeus que por un simple capricho provocaba conflictos entre naciones y fatídicos desastres.

Pasaba los años enteros en completa soledad y su único modo de olvidar o distraerse un poco del dolor era jugar con su extenso océano, aunque eso significase arrasar barcos con vidas enteras.

Claro que esto no podía pasar como si nada, sin tener obvias y severas consecuencias.

Y así fue como antes de que se cumpliera un mes de sus juegos con las olas, Hades abandonó el Inframundo para aparecersele frente a frente.

No lucía muy contento.

—¿Que se supone que estás haciendo, infeliz?—preguntó con su mejor voz de ultratumba.

Poseidón lo miró extrañado y curioso. Hades no era de visitar a ninguno de sus dos hermanos, así que sabía que si lo tenía frente a él era por algo serio.

—¿Qué pasa?—Quiso saber, sentándose en una roca que encontró en medio del mar mientras el menor se mantenía a flote en su nube negra.

—Tus estúpidos juegos con las olas están haciendo que barcos enteros se hundan junto con toda la tripulación ¡Y ninguno sobrevive porque no les das tiempo a nada!—reclamó enfurecido. Tanto, que de la nube de tormenta salieron un par de rayos pequeños.

Poseidón ladeó la cabeza, desinteresado.

—¿Y eso en que te afecta? Son humanos que pasan por mi océano, por mi territorio. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos.

—¡Pero al matarlos los mandas al mío! ¡Estoy cansado de recibir tantas almas! ¡Quiero estar con Ares y no puedo!—gritó, generando unos truenos.

La diferencia era notoria: la nube de Hades relampagueaba y le faltaba poco para llover mientras que el mar de Poseidón se mantenía calmo.

—Es tu trabajo. Siempre recibirás almas. Todos los días muere alguien—dijo frunciendo el ceño y Hades se dio cuenta de que solo tendría una opción.

Respiró profundo y soltó la amenaza.

—Si llego a recibir una tripulación entera otra vez, te juro que me encargaré de contaminar a todos sus seres y animales del mar ¡A ver si tanto te gusta que todos los días vidas se acaben! —vociferó antes de desaparecer, dejando a Poseidón sorprendido por su impertinencia y atrevimiento.

Sabía que Hades jamás mentía cuando se trataba de algo entre ellos. Si debía enfrentarse a Zeus, lo hacia sin problemas, aunque éste pudiera castigarlo severamente luego. Y por eso también sabía que si volvía a jugar con sus olas, cumpliría su amenaza y contaminaría sus aguas.

No pondría en peligro a sus hijos.

Así fue como su único entretenimiento se extinguió y su corazón empezó a desmoronarse al hallarse encerrado en días llenos de monotonía.

Pasaron semanas en las que solamente veía como las sirenas seguían casándose con sus tritones predestinados o las épocas de apareamiento de los mamíferos acuáticos.

En resumen todos tenían a alguien, menos él.

O eso pensaba hasta que un atardecer todo cambió.

Estaba afilando su tridente sentado en la roca de siempre cuando un sonido extraño interrumpió la calma, colándose entre los sonidos arrulladores del mar y sus olas.

Parecía un aleteo, uno irregular y pesado, por lo que creyendo que encontraría algún ave herida, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.

Y se quedó perplejo.

Una criatura alada, de bonita y perfecta figura cuan sirena, intentaba mantenerse en vuelo sin lograrlo con mucho éxito. Parecía tener dos alas hechas de plumas blancas, pero si Poseidón no se equivocaba, podía divisar también en una de ellas un salpicado color carmesí.

En un momento, la criatura extendió sus brazos y trató de imitar el movimiento de sus alas, porque dejó de moverlas de inmediato, provocando que cayera en picada hacia el mar a una velocidad alarmante. Su cuerpo quedó flojo por completo y mientras caía dio varias vueltas, inconsciente, tal como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Poseidón, preso de la curiosidad, se sumergió rápidamente y nadó hasta la zona en la que estaba pronto a zambullirse. Emergió justo a tiempo para atraparlo en sus brazos, notando que no pesaba nada. Lo admiró maravillado, sintiendo un tenue calor en sus mejillas al ver su rostro.

Su piel era tan blanca que parecía de porcelana y sus pestañas tan largas que podría apostar todo a que habían sido creadas por su mismo padre Kamimatsu. Pensar en eso le hizo reaccionar, y no perdió tiempo en llevar a la criatura alada a la roca en la que había dejado su tridente.

La apoyó con cuidado, extendiendo sus alas sobre la misma y luego tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos para mojarle el rostro, buscando hacerlo reaccionar.

La criatura frunció apenas el ceño y apretó los párpados al sentir la humedad sobre su piel… y pronto tomó una bocanada de aire al tiempo que abría los ojos horrorizado.

—¡N-No…! ¡N-No me maten! ¡N-N-No volveré a tomar una espada…! ¡N-No lo haré! ¡P-Por favor no me corten las a-alas, n-no…!—Sus ruegos hicieron que Poseidón retrocediera levemente ante lo impredecibles que habían sido, pero no tardó en regresar para acunar su rostro en sus manos y hacer que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Tranquilo, está bien. Estás bien. Nadie cortará tus alas—tranquilizó, utilizando en su voz el murmullo tenue de las olas. El pobre respiraba errático. Se notaba que estaba asustado—Soy Poseidón, Dios de los Mares y no te haré daño. Estás a salvo—dijo, sonriéndole, sintiendo extrema curiosidad por esos orbes rosados que tenían el mismo color que los caracoles más grandes de las profundidades del mar.

Poco a poco, el pecho ajeno fue bajando, delatando que su dueño se estaba calmando. Poseidón lo sintió removerse incómodo en la roca antes de soltar un pequeño quejido.

—Una de tus alas está sangrando—dijo, amagando a tocarla, pero él se levantó de golpe y retrocedió en pánico.

—¡N-No te acerques! ¡N-No me toques!—chilló, protegiéndose con sus manos al extenderlas hacia arriba en una posición defensiva. Las palmas quedaron al descubierto por completo y Poseidón notó que estaban magulladas.

—Estás herido ahí también—murmuró, mirando con curiosidad sus heridas. Tanto tiempo solo lo había hecho olvidar que podría ser de más confianza si decía esas cosas desde una posición preocupada.

—E-Estoy… bien… —susurró, arrastrándose un poco más, pero sin ser consciente de que estaba en una roca y que atrás solo tenía agua, en la cual cayó.

Poseidón alzó las cejas al ver las gotas salpicar y se quedó unos momentos esperando a que la criatura emergiera, pero no lo hizo. Se preguntó si realmente valía la pena entrar a buscarla y sacarla o si era mejor que descansara en su océano para siempre.

Sentir la inquietud del mar lo hizo escoger la primera opción.

Las olas le estaban gritando con una fuerza desgarradora que no lo dejara ir.

Se sumergió enseguida en su búsqueda y lo halló perdiéndose en las profundidades. Apresuró su nado, que aunque fuera impulsado por dos piernas y no una cola de pez como los tritones y sirenas era más rápido que el de ellos y pronto consiguió tomar su brazo para jalarlo hacia arriba.

Nuevamente, lo dejó en la roca y observó si despertaba.

No lo hizo y entonces entendió que había tragado demasiada agua, por lo que debería actuar.

Se subió a la roca, arrodillándose a su lado, apoyó sus manos en su pecho y empezó a presionar rítmicamente para hacer reaccionar a su corazón. No necesitaba buscar oír su latir antes, después de todo era un Dios y sabía cuando la vida de alguien se estaba apagando o no.

Poco a poco su reanimación comenzó a funcionar, podía sentirlo, pero no podía dejarlo así y lo sabía, por lo que no dudó en apretar su nariz y unir sus bocas para darle parte de su aire mediante un beso, en el mismo instante en el que el sol terminaba de ocultarse y daba paso a la noche.

El aire de un Dios era mucho más potente e importante que el de un simple mortal y apenas tuvo que entregarle un poco para que se reanimara.

Poseidón se separó, sabiendo que le tosería en la cara. La criatura se colocó de costado y se tomó el estómago al tiempo que empezó a toser, sacando el agua que había tragado. Comenzó a normalizar su respiración y a abrir sus ojos confundido y desconcertado. Tenía la visión nublada.

—A-Ah… ah…—jadeó, queriendo incorporarse, pero no pudo e iba a caer por lo mismo, sin embargo Poseidón lo atrapó a tiempo.

—Eres muy torpe, ¿lo sabías?—reprochó, aunque con una voz tan amena y suave que la criatura logró relajarse, manteniendo sus ojos en los ajenos mientras seguía recuperándose. Poseidón no le quitaba la mirada de encima y decidió preguntar—¿Qué eres? Luces como un mortal, pero tienes alas y una belleza cuan sirena, pero no tienes cola, ¿cuál es tu especie…?

Los jadeos pesados fueron apaciguándose poco a poco cuando su dueño empezó a buscar su voz, sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra más que responderle a aquel Dios, ya que no podría huir a ningún lado.

—S-Soy un ángel… del reino de Dios…—respondió con la voz pesada. Poseidón se extrañó al escucharlo.

—¿De un Dios…? ¿De mi hermano Zeus? ¿O Hades, quizás? Pero eso sería extraño… No tienes chupones para ser de Zeus y tu piel no está maltratada en caso de estar en el Inframundo…

—N-No… mi Dios es… otro… y no es…—Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, presos del cansancio y de la relajación que extrañamente Poseidón empezó a brindarle—…misericordioso…

Poseidón ladeó la cabeza cuando lo vio dormirse, sintiendo su vitalidad a flor de piel, lo que hizo que no se preocupara por él. Recordó su ala herida y las palabras del ángel cuando lo había despertado, hablando de alguna espada.

Podía asociar las magulladuras de sus manos a haber empuñado un arma de ese porte, después de todo por lo que sabía, los ángeles eran criaturas delicadas (nunca había visto uno, pero había oído historias de ellos) …o podía asociarlas junto a su ala herida al castigo que le hubieran otorgado por haber tomado la espada.

Torció los labios, decidiendo cargar al ángel para meterlo al océano con él. Antes de hacerlo, regularizó la temperatura del agua para entibiarla levemente y que no se despertarse por el frío, sino que fuese cobijado por éste.

Manteniéndose a flote y tomándolo de la cintura con un brazo, limpió las zonas de piel que su ropa dejaba a la vista y retiró la sangre de su ala herida. Sintió algo viscoso y descubrió que tenía una herida profunda, tal como si le hubieran apuñalado, pero nada que el mar no le pudiera curar.

Poseidón sonrió, admirando la belleza que le dejaba ver la luz blanca de la luna iluminando las curvas de sus delicados rasgos y se inclinó para besar sus labios, manteniéndose unido a ellos un par de minutos.

Cuando se separó, acarició su mejilla y lo abrazó.

Ya no estaría solo.


	3. 2

No podía dejar de correr. Si se detenía, entonces la pandilla de bravucones más grande del instituto iba a darle una paliza que no olvidaría en toda su maldita vida.

Y ya le habían roto un brazo una vez _accidentalmente_ en clase de educación física.

No iba a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Pero los desgraciados querían quitarle sus audífonos, esos de último modelo que había comprado luego de tanto esfuerzo trabajando medio tiempo y que se le había ocurrido llevar a la escuela solo para sorprender a Todd, su mejor amigo… y el chico que le gustaba.

Todd y él sufrían acoso escolar todos los santos días de clases y a veces hasta fuera del colegio si llegaban a cruzarse con ellos. Pero desde que se habían conocido en una situación horrible, habían decidido unirse como amigos buscando sobrellevar su vida escolar tan intolerable.

Sin embargo, Karl sabía que ir con Todd ahora no era una opción. Todd era más pequeño que él, más inocente y más débil y aunque varias veces había intentado llevarlos a ambos a las mesas populares a la hora del almuerzo, siempre terminaban siendo golpeados.

Y si ahora le llegaba con esta horda enfurecida de incompetentes, sería chico muerto.

Como él en cinco minutos.

Porque no podía correr más.

Empezó a sentir que los ojos se le humedecían, tanto de miedo como de rabia. Si no lo mataban a él, matarían sus audífonos después de profanarlos de todas las maneras posibles, porque sabía de lo que eran capaces.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras a los saltos, de a dos y de a tres escalones, dejándose sus últimas energías en eso.

Sabía que estaba yendo a la azotea, que ahí no tendría escapatoria a no ser que saltara de ella, pero ya no podía volver atrás.

 _Nunca se podía volver atrás._

Llegó a cruzar la puerta y cuando quiso cerrarla con llave (estaba reemplazando a su amigo Charlie en el centro de estudiantes mientras se recuperaba de una operación y eso significaba tener todas las copias de las llaves del instituto) los abusivos la patearon, tirándolo a él en el proceso.

Su espalda golpeó con tanta fuerza en el suelo que pudo asegurar que le quedaría un gran hematoma allí mismo (uno más a la colección) pero eso no fue lo que lo preocupó.

Lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue que sus audífonos se alejaron de su agarre seguro y salieron disparados unos metros más lejos de él. Verlos chocar contra el suelo fue algo que le hizo sacar fuerzas desde lo más interno de su ser, al punto de poder levantarse y correr hacia ellos en cuanto supo que esos enfermos tenían la misma intención.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero más le dolía la idea de perder lo que había conseguido a manos de terceros.

El líder del grupo sonrió divertido al ver como Karl tomaba desesperado ese objeto que valía más que su propia vida.

—¿En serio piensas que puedes evitar que tomemos ese lindo último modelo?—preguntó, empezando a caminar hacia él. Karl comenzó a retroceder por inercia, con expresión asustada, pero dentro de él la determinación ardía—No seas un chico malo, Karl. No quiero meter tu cabeza otra vez en el retrete, ¿sabes? Solo préstanos los audífonos un momento.

Llegó un punto en el que Karl sintió la baranda de la azotea clavarse en su espalda baja, lo que indicaba que ya no podía seguir retrocediendo. Sus agresores ensancharon la sonrisa de satisfacción al mismo tiempo.

—Parece que nuestro bebito por fin se calmó—dijo uno, empezando a sonarse los puños—. Pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, así que tendremos que darle una lección.

—Le darás tu maldita lección cuando le quitemos ese modelo de encima. Antes no lo dañas, ¿entiendes? No quiero que esos audífonos se rompan—advirtió el líder, mirándolo mal. El otro rodó los ojos, aunque fue ignorado—. Bien, Karl. Es hora de despedirte de tus audífonos.

Y extendió la mano, despacio.

—O me lo entregas por las buenas…

Y cerró la otra en un puño, rápido.

—…o lo haces por las malas.

Karl tragó saliva, apretando el agarre.

—Vamos. Tú escoges. Confío en tu inteligencia, aunque tengas un cerebro pequeño.

Karl tuvo que respirar profundo para prepararse mentalmente. Lo que iba a hacer era muy difícil y le iba a doler. Muchísimo.

Pero a la vez sabía que era lo mejor.

Y lo más valiente que haría en su vida.

Así que, se hinchó el pecho de orgullo y sonrió, desconcertando a los otros.

—¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?—preguntó uno, adelantándose para darle un buen golpe que le bajara esos dientes.

—De esto—respondió, dándose vuelta lo más pronto posible, dándoles la espalda, estirando el brazo y lanzando sus audífonos último modelo de la azotea a la calle.

Si se los iban a quitar, los rompería él mismo.

Y eso hizo.

Sintió un vacío en el pecho cuando la figura negra desapareció de su vista. Tantos meses ahorrando, llegando tarde a casa, levantándose temprano, perdiéndose clases, tanto sudor, esfuerzo y lágrimas derramadas… para esto.

Ahora volvía a llorar, pero lo hacia sonriendo. Porque les había ganado a sus agresores.

Porque les había quitado lo que querían.

O al menos eso sintió hasta que lo agarraron del cabello, con fuerza, apretando y sacándole un chillido. Lo jalaron con brusquedad, con odio y lo tiraron al suelo en donde los tres se le fueron encima.

Karl solo llegó a protegerse la cabeza antes de sentir las patadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Lo iban a destruir.

" _Voyamorirvoyamorirvoyamorir"_

En el torso, en la espalda, en las manos…

" _Mevanamatarmevanamatarmevanamatar"_

En las piernas, en la cintura, en el pecho…

" _Parenparenparen"_

En los pies, en el abdomen, en el estómago…

" _MamápapáTodd…"_

Estaban más salvajes que de costumbre.

" _Noquieromorirporfavorporfavornomequieromorir"_

Y cuando creyó que le iban a dar el golpe definitivo, dejaron de golpear.

Escuchó maldiciones, quejas, golpes y choques.

Confusión.

Pero él tenía pánico y no quería abrir los ojos.

No quería sentir su cuerpo entumecido, ver su sangre fluyendo, separar los párpados y notar su visión borrosa.

Sin embargo, cuando el silencio reinó en el lugar, no le quedó de otra.

Abrió despacio los ojos, acostumbrándose nuevamente a la luz luego de haberse sumido en una intensa oscuridad al haberlos cerrado.

Lo primero que vio fueron gotas carmesí que caían de sus manos directo al suelo, pero las ignoró (porque ya hasta eran familiares) y después enfocó su vista (como pudo) a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Una chica.

Había una chica, terminando de reducir al líder del grupo.

Su cabello era totalmente rosado, suelto en su mayoría pero sostenido por dos coletas en la zona superior. Lucía un traje parecido a uno de esos fantasía que salían en los animes que miraba Charlie de chicas mágicas del mismo color y unas botas blancas adornadas con dos moños.

Ella le dio una última patada al líder antes de darse cuenta de que Karl había despertado. Su expresión severa y vengativa cambió enseguida a una llena de preocupación y angustia en cuanto lo vio observarla.

—¡Karl!—gritó, corriendo hacia él para analizar sus heridas.

"¿Por qué… sabes mi nombre…?" Pensó confundido y desorientado, sin lograr poner esas palabras en la boca debido a su debilidad.

—¡Karl! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡No te duermas! ¡Karl!

Se sumió en la inconsciencia antes de poder sentir como lo abrazaba con cariño.

* * *

Todd golpeaba ansioso su pie contra el suelo. La enfermera lo había obligado a sentarse antes de correr la cortina para darle privacidad a Karl, a quien le debería checar las heridas.

Sentía que su sangre hervía y que en cualquier momento destrozaría su piel debido a lo elevada que estaba su temperatura.

Esos malditos habían herido a su amigo, a su mejor amigo y lo habían dejado en un estado deplorable. Siempre lo hacían y siempre se salían con la suya.

Pero ya no.

Ya no lo harían más.

Podía jurarlo como que se llamaba Todd Pinefield.

Esperó una hora y media completa, ni un minuto más ni menos. La enfermera salió con semblante solemne, pero le dirigió la mirada al menor con firmeza.

—Tiene múltiples heridas internas, pero está fuera de peligro.

Todd sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y las lágrimas de alivio y agradecimiento aparecían en sus ojos.

—M-Muchísimas gracias… ¿puedo pasar a verlo?—preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que así tendría más posibilidades de que se lo permitiera. Ninguna enfermera quería que un cercano estuviera con el herido en un estado alterado.

—Mientras logro comunicarme con la familia, sí, le pediré que se quede con él. Si despierta llámeme—dijo—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otros pacientes que atender—Hizo una reverencia, que Todd correspondió y se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que ella se marchó.

Una vez cerró la puerta, Todd se dirigió hacia detrás de la cortina, en donde encontró a su amigo en la cama totalmente destruido, lleno de vendas, curitas y gasas. Daba gracias al cielo que no habían tenido que entubarlo ni pasarle cables.

—Eres realmente fuerte, Karl—murmuró, acercándose a él con una sonrisa y se tomó el atrevimiento de apoyar su mano sobre la suya con levedad. Aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados, sabía que podía oírlo—. Esos cobardes se te vinieron encima de a tres, pero saldrás de ésta y ellos no. Me aseguraré de que paguen lo que te hicieron…

—…ngel…—musitó, apenas audible. Todd pestañeó, extrañándose.

¿Estaría por despertar?

Había alejado un pie para salir en busca de la enfermera, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Karl estaba soñando.

—…ángel…rosado…

Todd abrió grandes los ojos antes de enternecerse. Sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él, despacio y besó su frente con cariño en aquella zona que seguía intacta debido a lo bien que se la había protegido.

—¿Ángel rosado…?—susurró contra su piel—¿Así debías llamarme…?—preguntó, bajándose la manga de la camisa, cubriendo la pulsera de su poder.


	4. 3

El estadio iba a estallar. La cantidad de gente que había allí dentro era impresionante. Ningún Idol juvenil había hecho llenar tantos y tantos auditorios como Todo.

El chico era bonito, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, su sonrisa cautivaba a cualquiera y hacia oídos sordos a las críticas destructivas (de las que siendo famoso abundan)

Ahora, sobre el escenario, no dejaba de moverse al ritmo de la música y lo que era más increíble: sin una pizca de sudor.

Había cantantes que con solo empezar a caminar un par de pasos se bañaban en transpiración, sobre todo por la ambientación de sus recitales y la abundancia de personas que se agrupaban debajo para gritar y saltar con tal de hacerse ver.

Pero Todo era un caso totalmente distinto, parecía no tener glándulas sudoríparas y si llegaba a aparecérsele alguna gotita de sudor, ésta relucía gracias a la iluminación del lugar y lo hacía más brillante bajo las miradas de sus fans.

—¡Todooooo! ¡Te amoooo!

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Todoooooo!

—¡Todooooo!

Las voces, chillidos y gritos femeninos no dejaban de mezclarse en el ambiente, entre las notas musicales y los pasos del adolescente.

Porque así como estaba triunfando en todo el mundo, tenía apenas dieciocho años.

 _Talento._

Nadie se explicaba de otra manera su progreso, porque Todo tampoco había contactado ni tenido relación con alguna discográfica o representante famoso, por lo que no podían acusarlo de cosas absurdas.

Todo había conseguido lo que tenía con dedicación y esfuerzo, además del talento que ya poseía.

O al menos, eso era lo que él tenía que hacer que todos creyeran, porque la realidad era una completamente distinta.

Mientras Todo seguía cantando y enamorando a sus fans en general (porque sorprendentemente para el mundo del espectáculo, no solo había chicas allí), en su camerino, su representante se hallaba sentado en su silla frente al tocador.

A Karamatsu le encantaba ver las cosas que Todo usaba para prepararse antes de los conciertos, porque a diferencia de sus colegas, él se alistaba solo y no precisaba estilista.

No quería, tampoco.

Muchos cuestionaban algunas actitudes suyas como esa: ¿por qué no querría un estilista? ¿Por qué grababa con algunas discográficas y con otras no? ¿Por qué rechazaba cierta revista y a la otra le daba el sí? ¿Acaso era un niñato con mucho ego o era un joven con demasiada confianza en sí mismo?

Karamatsu rio despacio al recordar esas expresiones. Las había hecho un conductor de farándula en su programa de televisión que se daba a la tarde, el cual miraba sin perderse ningún episodio.

Siempre tenía que estar al tanto de lo que dijeran de Todo, al fin y al cabo el que lo hacia triunfar verdaderamente era él.

Tomó un polvo compacto de su tocador y lo abrió, tomando la pequeña esponja que venía en él para después golpearla despacio, cargándola y descargándola en una de sus manos.

Todo siempre le decía que cantaría un par de canciones extras para su público, así que si su concierto estaba programado para terminar en una hora en punto, terminaba acabando treinta o cuarenta minutos después.

Y lo único que encontraba para pasar el tiempo en lo que lo esperaba era eso: jugar con los productos de maquillaje del menor.

Claro que después le cobraba cada minuto de tardanza, pero mientras tanto le gastaba los productos experimentando en su piel.

Cuantas veces Todo había llegado y le había encontrado los brazos pintados con sombra, base… y de vez en cuando labial.

Primero se molestaba y hasta comenzaba a quejarse, gritarle y a reclamarle por su incompetencia (¡esas cosas estaban caras y más si eran de marca buena!) pero Karamatsu siempre terminaba callándolo y contentándolo con otras cosas.

Esa noche no sería la excepción.

Todo abrió la puerta del camerino exhausto. Los paparazzis lo habían perseguido apenas había desaparecido por detrás del escenario, buscando hacerle preguntas y conseguir respuestas, pero por suerte había aprendido bien en todos esos meses de carrera y podía quitárselos fácilmente de encima.

O mejor dicho, salir de su campo de visión.

Suspiró con alivio en cuanto pudo cerrar con seguro la puerta, dejándose caer apenas apoyado en ella.

—Ahh… estoy agotado…

—¿Hm? Sabes que no me gusta que digas eso—Le respondió Karamatsu, dejando el último polvo que había agarrado en el tocador. Todo adquirió un tic en el ojo al notar eso.

—Karamatsu.

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué mierda estás usando mi maquillaje, si sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso?—preguntó, casi rechinando los dientes. Karamatsu sonrió, levantándose de la silla y yendo hasta él.

—¿Por qué llegas tarde, sabiendo que no me gusta que hagas eso? —contestó, manteniendo su mirada en él.

Pero Todo no iba a desviar la suya.

—¿Por qué haces preguntas estúpidas, sabiendo que no me gusta que las hagas?

—¿Por qué me respondes de esa manera, sabiendo que todo lo que tienes en este momento es gracias a mí y que debes pagarme por ello todos los días?

Todo frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo. Karamatsu tomó sus muñecas con una sola mano y las colocó encima de su cabeza después de acorralarlo contra la pared. Una de sus piernas se metió entre las ajenas y presionó ligero con su rodilla en su entrepierna. Todo se arqueó, gimiendo con suavidad al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue rubor.

—K-Ka… Karamatsu…—susurró, mirándolo de reojo apenado. La mano libre del aludido viajó a su mentón, el cual alzó despacio para encontrarse con los ojos de su cantante.

—Tú tienes algo que yo quiero—dijo, agudizando su mirada y abriendo levemente la boca, dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos que relucieron bajo la luz del camerino.

Todo respiró profundo antes de cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto en totalidad. Karamatsu se relamió gustoso pero no tenía intención de saborearlo tan rápido.

Se inclinó despacio hacia su cuello y apoyó sus labios en su nívea piel. Le brindó besos suaves, ligeros, dulces, que hacían temblar al contrario de placer.

—N-No hagas eso…—reprochó, molestándose, sin embargo el más grande volvió a presionar su intimidad, haciéndole soltar un jadeo y olvidar sus reclamos.

—Shhh… sabes que tengo que cenar—murmuró, lamiendo el costado de su cuello antes de simplemente succionar con sus labios.

—¡A-Ah… no…! ¡Te he d-dicho que chupones n-no…! ¡Ah…!—Quiso quitárselo de encima, pero Karamatsu era mucho más fuerte y se mantuvo en su lugar, marcando su piel a su antojo. Cuando finalizó, se separó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Si tanto te niegas, ¿por qué empiezo a sentir algo empujando mi rodilla?

—Hijo de…

—Todomatsu—Lo llamó por su nombre completo, interrumpiéndolo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su nombre de Idol que eso lo hacía paralizarse unos momentos—. He estado a tu lado desde que me encontraste y me pediste que te ayudara a triunfar. He hipnotizado a todos esos representantes que te negaban la entrada a las audiciones simplemente por como te veías o tu edad. He…

—Lo sé, sé lo que has hecho. Lo sé perfectamente, no necesito que me lo recuerdes—habló, mirándolo con seriedad—. Y sé que debo pagarte con mi sangre todo lo que haces…—agregó en voz baja, sintiendo que se ruborizaba al saber que Karamatsu estaba sonriendo.

El agarre que mantenía sobre sus muñecas perdió firmeza y pudo liberarlas apenas.

—Me gusta cuando entiendes tu posición, Todo. Me pareces…—Se acercó a él, ensanchando la sonrisa y agravando su voz—…mucho más sexy así.

Todomatsu se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza y sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

—S-Solo… acabemos pronto con esto, ¿quieres?

Karamatsu asintió, complacido y Todo suspiró. En cuanto sus muñecas fueron liberadas por completo, iba a quitarse la camisa que traía puesta para facilitar la tarea, no obstante fue incapaz en cuanto el contrario lo tomó firmemente por la cintura y lo llevó al tocador, en donde lo sentó con fuerza.

—¡A-Au…! ¡¿Por qué sigues siendo así de bruto?! ¡Tengo que mantener mi buena ima…!—Estaba diciendo cuando los colmillos penetraron en su cuello sin previo aviso.

Gimió entrecortado.

Sentir la punta filosa de sus dientes hundirse en su carne siempre le recordaba la sensación de tener su miembro en su interior, cosa que sabía que sucedería a continuación.

Porque no había mañana, tarde ni noche en la que no tuvieran hambre sexual al momento del desayuno, almuerzo o cena.

El cuerpo de Todo elevó su temperatura al punto de ebullición a medida que percibía como el vampiro que tenía de amante le robaba su sangre.

—K-Kara…matsu…—jadeó con esfuerzo, tomándolo por los hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

—Mhh… tu sangre es tan dulce como siempre…—susurró con satisfacción, lamiendo los hilillos de color carmesí que caían desde las perforaciones, dejándolo nuevamente blanco a excepción de la marca de sus colmillos.

—N-Ngh… mordiste sin avisar, estúpido…—Se quejó, pero pronto su boca debió enmudecer cuando la mano ajena se coló por su pantalón, buscando meterse en su ropa interior. En cuanto tuvo contacto piel a piel, arqueó la espalda y tembló—. E-Espera… ah… no tan fuerte… ¡Ah!

Karamatsu había vuelto a clavar sus colmillos en su cuello, pero esta vez del lado opuesto.

El menor siempre pensaba que a pesar de que el contrario era de muchos siglos pasados, su apetito sexual era bastante grande… y difícil de complacer.

Lo recordó cuando Karamatsu empezó a perder el control y se subió con él a la mesa del tocador, haciéndolo chocar contra el espejo, tirando algunos de sus productos de maquillaje en el camino.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero el otro succionó con más pasión su sangre y lo hizo perderse en el éxtasis.

La verdadera razón de su triunfo como Idol era la misma que lo hacia hundirse en el deseo y la locura de pasión.


	5. 4

Afrodita cerró los ojos antes de extender sus brazos y dejarse caer en la acolchada y suave superficie de su caracola marina. Cada tanto la abría, para ventilarla y que le dieran los rayos del sol, así se entibiaba de forma agradable y era más efectiva al dormir.

Últimamente estaba exhausta. Los tres Dioses principales -que a su vez eran hermanos-, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, no hacían sus trabajos como correspondía.

No le sorprendía, siendo que eran las creaciones de Kamimatsu, lo que les otorgaba cierta impunidad para algunas cosas. Ella en cambio, había sido creada a manos de Akumatsu y pese a que él era el Dios del Mal, había sido totalmente precavido al momento de crearla.

¿Quizás por qué había nacido a costa del rechazo de Kamimatsu, el Dios del Bien?

De todas maneras no importaba. Lo único que le era relevante era que a diferencia de los otros tres, ella era hija única. Akumatsu no había logrado crear otro dios y a decir verdad tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Era la consentida de papá.

Y por eso también era caprichosa como ninguna.

Aunque Akumatsu no quería que su hija se juntara con _la peste_ , como él se refería a los mortales -y a los hijos de Kamimatsu-, ella lo hacia sin pudor ni dudas. Podía pasar noches enteras en la arena de la playa, entregando su cuerpo en una orgía apasionada luego de haber adquirido una forma de doncella para que no la reconocieran.

Quizás su sexualidad tan ilimitada era consecuencia de tener cierto toque demoníaco en sus venas gracias a la naturaleza de Akumatsu.

Pero tampoco le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. A ella le bastaba con disfrutar en aquellas noches de pasión.

Si Zeus, Poseidón y Hades podían tener sus amantes, ¿por qué ella no?

Además, le gustaba avanzar cuando le negaban algo. Le gustaba conseguir lo que tanto le gritaban que no lograría.

Akumatsu varias veces había discutido con ella y aún lo seguía haciendo, pero seguía siendo su hija, su única hija creada gracias a la etapa de su corazón roto y por eso mismo fue que un día éste se le volvió a romper cuando la hizo llorar en medio de una pelea.

—Soy así, papá, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarme? ¿Tanto te preocupa la idea de un hijo impuro?—preguntó, temblando de rabia y a la vez miedo, porque Akumatsu era capaz de darle un golpe si creía que se estaba pasando—¿Por qué? Si me has hecho infértil de todas formas… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Estás reflejando en mí lo repugnante de los hijos de Kamimatsu? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos! ¡No me interesan! ¡Deja de creer que soy igual a esos tres! ¡Me duele!—confesó, empezando a romper en llanto más de lo que realmente deseaba.

Akumatsu la miró con profundidad antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Regresaré mañana—Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, dejándola en completa soledad.

Afrodita había llorado toda la noche, sin poder dormir y sin dejar de tocarse el vientre.

Sabía que Poseidón era el padre de los tritones y sirenas, que Zeus tenía hijos no reconocidos por doquier y que Hades trataba a los niños abusados que llegaban al Inframundo con el amor que no le daba a nadie más que Ares.

Pero, ¿ella?

¿Y ella?

Se suponía que era 'La diosa del amor' y su padre le había negado la posibilidad de procrear siquiera.

Se sentía tan triste, tan destruida.

A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera quería salir de su caracola marina, aunque su padre estuviera golpeando y golpeando exigiendo que le abriera.

—¡Ya vete! No quiero saber nada contigo—gritó, acurrucándose más en sí misma. Pudo oír a Akumatsu gruñir antes de suspirar de forma pesada.

—Está bien, me iré, pero te aconsejo que si realmente no quieres perder una oportunidad como ésta, salgas en cuanto lo haga. Habrá alguien que te estará esperando—dijo y Afrodita pudo sentir como dejaba algo al lado de su caracola antes de marcharse.

Algo le decía que debía salir inmediatamente, que eso que había dejado se trataba de un asunto muy importante, pero a la vez tenía la sensación de que podía tratarse de una trampa para castigarla apenas cayera en ella.

De todas formas, decidió que tarde o temprano debería salir y que sería mejor hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Levantó despacio la tapa de su caracola para salir al exterior y la brisa ligera con aroma a océano acarició su rostro. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos más relajados después de tanto llanto y abriéndolos despacio en cuanto oyó un agudo lloriqueo.

Enseguida miró en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y encontró a un bebé humano envuelto en una manta blanca, moviendo sus bracitos incómodo y quejándose de que lo habían dejado en el suelo.

Afrodita no tardó en tomarlo en sus brazos, alzándolo y acunándolo en su pecho, empezando a acariciar su mejilla y a tararearle una suave canción de cuna para ir calmándolo.

Cuando lo logró, reparó en el detalle de que estaba desnudo y el color de la manta que lo envolvía.

—Oh… ¿tus padres te encomendaron a Kamimatsu? Que tontos… Dejar a una cosita tan bonita como tú en manos del supuesto Dios del Bien…—murmuró, recordando que las familias que no podían criar a sus bebés, optaban por ofrecérselos a los dioses, escogiendo a éste mediante el color de la sábana en la que el bebé sería envuelto.

Rojo intenso para Zeus, azul marino para Poseidón, morado oscuro para Hades, blanco para Kamimatsu y negro para Akumatsu.

Ella no existía para los mortales.

De conocer su existencia, seguro que no habrían tantas guerras.

Respiró profundo, enterneciéndose al ver que el bebé abría sus ojos y descubriéndolos de un azul intenso que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Tienes los ojos del mar—dijo, recordando inconscientemente a Poseidón. Por su mente se le cruzó la posibilidad de que quizás ese bebé era hijo de Poseidón y alguna mortal, pero sabía que el Dios estaba bastante deprimido últimamente como para procrear con humanos.

Se encogió de hombros.

Igual no importaba realmente de quien era.

—Te cuidaré—musitó con cariño, besando su frente antes de llevárselo con ella al interior de la caracola. Debía decidir como cuidarlo de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Veinte años habían pasado, en los que el bebé creció sano y fuerte gracias al amor de la Diosa, que a diferencia de él conservaba su apariencia joven y bella.

Karamatsu -como había decidido llamarle- había sido conquistado por las historias de piratas y monstruos marinos en las profundidades del océano que Afrodita le contaba complacida.

Era tan lindo tener a alguien que la escuchara. Que la mirara con ese resplandor en los ojos, aunque tuviera ya casi veinte años.

Seguía teniendo la ilusión e inocencia de un niño.

Pero a la vez, se había convertido en un hombre. Uno apuesto, inteligente y valiente.

Akumatsu le había dicho en su última visita que había hecho un buen trabajo con Karamatsu y eso viniendo de su padre significaba demasiado. Aún no sabía como demonios había contenido el chillido de emoción al oírlo decir eso. Quizás había sido el shock del momento.

—Espero que él pueda protegerte incluso más que yo—dijo, dándole la espalda para emprender su regreso—. Y, Afrodita… Recuerda que a pesar de todo, no eres su madre—recordó, provocando que la Diosa se sonrojara tenuemente.

En otro instante, cuando Karamatsu estaba creciendo, esas palabras le habrían dolido bastante. Pero ahora la aliviaban.

Porque su padre no era estúpido y notaba que ni ella ni Karamatsu se veían de forma _familiar._

Y eso se confirmaba al decir que aún dormían juntos, en el mismo lugar y dentro de la caracola donde tenían toda la privacidad del mundo.

Ya no era Afrodita la que lo acunaba en sus brazos, sino que Karamatsu la abrazaba por la cintura y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, oyendo su corazón que poco a poco empezaba a latir más rápido en esos instantes. Afrodita no era tonta y podía sentir los deseos que comenzaban a surgir en su protegido.

Su madurez había tardado en llegar, pero lo había hecho y cuando lo hizo, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que él quería protegerla a toda costa. Que por favor le brindara una espada, ya fuese forjada por ella misma o su padre y que le enseñara a usarla para poder ahuyentar y eliminar a todas las amenazas que quisieran perturbar la paz.

Afrodita no pudo negarse. Akumatsu menos, sabiendo que el mayor de los tres hermanos se había enterado hace poco de la existencia de su hija y que probablemente querría tomar su cuerpo por simple diversión.

Le otorgó una espada filosa, pesada y peligrosa, capaz de matar con una puntada y le enseñó a usarla y respetarla. También le creó una armadura resistente, que después Karamatsu decoró de esa forma peculiar que él tenía, luciendo unas mallas celestes brillantes debajo de ella. Asociaba que el chico adoraba los brillos gracias a Afrodita, pero prefería mantener la boca cerrada.

Sabía que Afrodita sería capaz de matarlo si cuestionaba los gustos del humano.

 _Madre y futura esposa sobreprotectora._

Así fue como Karamatsu se convirtió en el caballero de la Diosa del Amor.

Esa noche regresó con la cabeza en alto, sonriendo satisfecho y orgulloso de haber conseguido nuevamente ahuyentar a hombres extraños merodeando por las cercanías del hogar de Afrodita, a quien no podía esperar para volver a ver.

La encontró con su caracola abierta, recostada en ella, totalmente relajada y con sus brazos extendidos a los lados. Sonrió, notando que no había notado su presencia debido a lo serena que estaba.

Últimamente la veía más cansada de lo normal.

Dejó su espada cerca en caso de emergencia y se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Regresé—dijo en voz baja, ya que no quería perturbar su sueño. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, pese a que aún tenía la armadura y Karamatsu no contuvo el impulso de besar su frente al aspirar su aroma dulce cuan flores en primavera.

Sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente a los labios ajenos y en consecuencia apretó los suyos.

Se preguntaba cuando podrían comenzar a besarse en la boca como los verdaderos amantes.

Se preguntaba cuando se declararían como tales.

En ese momento, la Diosa se removió ligero y sonrió entre sueños.

—Karamatsu… aún no termino la historia…—susurró, recordando los tiempos de su infancia.

El menor pestañeó antes de sonreír enternecido, volviendo a besar su frente.

—Prefiero centrarme en la nuestra—respondió, cerrando los ojos para dormir también, estirando su brazo para llegar a la caracola y cerrarla con lentitud.

Las olas arrullaron su sueño.

Y su creciente amor.


	6. 5

Con una patada lo despertaron y de la misma manera lo sacaron de la celda. Karamatsu soltó un quejido lastimero cuando la punta de la bota del guardia golpeó contra sus costillas. Luego de haberse peleado con sus compañeros de celda por el lugar más limpio y cómodo para dormir la noche anterior, tenía los músculos y todos los huesos mucho más sensibles de lo normal.

Y las palizas que recibía a diario tampoco ayudaban.

—Rápido, sacos de mierda, no tengo todo el día—La voz grave y a la vez áspera del guardia Ichimatsu -quien tenía una profunda obsesión con él para maltratarlo y torturarlo- resonó contra las paredes—. Si no mueven sus sucios culos ahora mismo, se quedarán sin almuerzo.

Karamatsu tuvo que ayudarse apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, pues luego de todos los abusos que sufría por parte de sus compañeros y de los guardias, su cuerpo a duras penas lograba reaccionar. Algunos morían en las mismas condiciones en las que él estaba ahora, pero por alguna razón él tenía una fortaleza interna que no sabía precisamente de donde provenía. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que la agradecía demasiado, pues gracias a ella aún no había perdido la esperanza de salir de prisión y reencontrarse con la luz de sus ojos: su hermanito menor.

No negaría que él había ganado un lugar en esa cárcel asesinando a sangre fría a varios matones, ¿pero acaso quién podría dejar que más de un desgraciado abusara de su tesoro más preciado? Había actuado en defensa propia, sin embargo eso a la justicia no le importaba. Nunca le había importado a nadie en realidad. Solo rogaba que Jyushimatsu estuviera siendo bien cuidado en aquella casa de familia a la que había ido a parar. Soportaría todos los abusos del mundo si eso le aseguraba que su pequeño viviría bien.

—¡Te dije que te apuraras!—La estridente voz del canalla que lo había despertado a los golpes retumbó en sus oídos antes de que su bota se quedara marcada en su espalda al empujarlo al suelo. Se había quedado pensando demasiado, de nuevo, en aquello que tenía lejos al punto de sentirse tan cerca que se alejaba de la misma realidad. Y eso a Ichimatsu no le gustaba, haciéndoselo saber ahora que se paraba encima de él, sumando peso al apoyar su bota asesina en su espalda, impidiéndole levantarse—Aún no entiendo cómo demonios sigues vivo, ¿no deberías haberte muerto el mes pasado con esa paliza que te dimos? No me hagas achicarte la ración de alimento—dijo, saboreando las palabras que se le escapaban de la boca.

—¡Ichimatsu!—Una nueva voz se oyó en la escena, logrando que el aludido retirara su pie de su espalda y Karamatsu pudiera volver a respirar—Deja de jugar y trae ese preso aquí. Además, te necesito cerca: ahora que éstas cosas pueden ver televisión durante el almuerzo, nada nos asegura que no se mataran por estar en primera fila o algo así.

Karamatsu pudo oír como Ichimatsu gruñía ante esas órdenes, pero en vez de llevarle la contraria a su superior, se desquitó agachándose tomando los cabellos del menor y alzándolo tironeando de ellos.

—Vamos, camina.

Así, a los golpes y a los insultos, Karamatsu consiguió lugar en el medio de un conjunto de filas horizontales en el que habían acomodado a los presos. Cada uno llevaba un pequeño tazón de comida y una cuchara de plástico con la que debían arreglárselas para comer, incluso si se les rompía.

Karamatsu miró su comida, si es que así podía llamarle y prefirió darla disimuladamente a uno de los presos más delgados y en mal estado que tenía cerca, cuando los guardias no miraban. Siempre terminaba sonriendo cuando veía como le brillaban los ojos al recibir un regalo tan importante.

Estaba sintiendo esa calidez en su corazón cuando el sonido de un fuerte aplauso captó su atención, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia el frente en donde un pequeño televisor colgado le mostraba la nítida imagen de una competencia de patinaje artístico. Su atención inmediatamente se concentró en aquello, sintiendo una sensación que había creído perdida desde el momento en el que había pisado esa prisión.

El patinador que acababa de dar una pieza de arte absoluta -la cual se había perdido, pero algo en su interior se removía diciéndole que la próxima no lo haría- sería entrevistado por un periodista antes de subir para conocer su puntaje según los jueces. Karamatsu pudo averiguar, entonces, que ese chico joven se llamaba Todomatsu Matsuno y que por el momento se encontraba en el ranking más importante del deporte, haciendo historia con su nombre. El reportero le preguntó las cosas típicas, si acaso había estado nervioso o si había entrenado duramente para esa presentación, preguntas a las que Todomatsu respondía gustoso, pero solo una pregunta fue la que Karamatsu agradeció de todo corazón y se interesó en escuchar la contestación.

" _¿Se ha enterado de que, en todas las prisiones del país, han colocado esta línea de cable para que puedan ver el arte expresado en patines y en hielo? ¿Qué opina de esto? En este preciso momento, miles de presos pueden estar mirándole, ¿quiere dedicarles algún mensaje?"_

Todomatsu se quedó pensando, logrando que en todos esos segundos de espera el corazón de Karamatsu latiera impaciente.

¿Su vida aún valía? ¿Aunque fuera un prisionero?

Debía hacerlo, ¿no?

" _Quiero decirles…"_ comenzó esa voz dulce y armoniosa, casi como si fuera una caricia que Karamatsu sintió a su alma. Incluso los orbes rosados se habían dirigido a la cámara y ahora parecía que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, aún si no se conocieran y estuvieran a millas de distancia _"Quiero decirles a todos y cada uno de esos presos que no se rindan, que hay maneras de salir del mal y de los malos caminos, que sí se puede y que si quedan enamorados de este deporte tan bello, pues que el patinaje sobre hielo los espera con los brazos abiertos una vez que salgan de la cárcel"_ Llevó una mano a sus labios y sopló un beso solo para ellos, terminando por saludar antes de agradecer y retirarse a esperar los resultados.

Karamatsu pestañeó, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas que creía haber perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

Por fin había encontrado algo a lo que aferrarse.

Iba a salir de allí y no solo llevaría a Jyushimatsu a ver ese arte puro, sino que también participaría de él.

Nunca había sentido tanta dicha, tanta paz.

El sueño se había cultivado entre rejas, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se transformara en la pura primavera.


	7. 6

El sonido de los zapatos chocando contra el piso lo despertó de su sueño. O casi sueño. Porque desde que había sido capturado no podía considerar a eso dormir siquiera. Extrañaba a su familia, a sus hermanos y hermanas, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su arrecife entero. A los siete océanos ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Todo ello era su mundo, su esencia, su identidad. Y lo habían arrancado de ella, lo habían separado, lo habían doblegado a una visión que le era totalmente ajena.

Ya no era capaz de saber si el agua que lo rodeaba correspondía a la del tanque o a la de sus lágrimas.

Estaba tan cansado, tan rendido… y fue por eso mismo que ni siquiera se alarmó cuando observó como su captor sonreía con soberbia luego de haber encendido la lámpara de la sala. Porque eso era otro detalle que lo torturaba: la oscuridad absoluta. Él era un tritón de las claridades del mar y la ausencia de luz a la que estaba sometido lo hacía recordar las profundidades que nunca se había atrevido a explorar.

Pero a pesar de estar exhausto de no hacer nada, pues el cilindro de vidrio que lo contenía de manera tan extrema apenas le dejaba hacer algo, observó con rabia cuando el mafioso se acercó a él y volvió a observar con esa fascinación y deseo su aleta de pez color azul francia. El humano no tardó en notarlo y por eso mismo ensanchó su sonrisa y rió despacio antes de llevar una mano al cilindro para golpearlo despacio, logrando aturdirlo. El tritón tuvo que cubrirse los oídos y agacharse para tratar de que las ondas sonoras le retumbasen lo menos posible.

—Me encanta que tus sentidos estén más agudizados, ¿sabes? Es más fácil tenerte doblegado—dijo relamiéndose, disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno. Los ojos rosados parecieron chispear de admiración cuando los de la criatura se abrieron buscando más revancha, pero pronto supo disimularlo—. Pero bueno, eso ya es algo sabido, ¿verdad? No por nada estás en una pecera, en una sala exclusiva de mi mansión, ¿no te honra?—preguntó con cariño, señalando con sus brazos todo el cuarto que ahora los mantenía juntos, pero pronto la sonrisa acogedora que había colocado en sus labios se extinguió—. No. Sé que no lo hace.

Karamatsu frunció el ceño, volviendo a estirarse lo mejor posible que ese cilindro le permitía. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba. Luego de años conviviendo con aquel humano, claro que lo sabía. Todas las noches se repetía el mismo ritual. Sin éxito para el desgraciado, con triunfo para él.

—Y, ¿sabes por qué sé que no te honra?

Claro que lo sabía. Era la causa de porque aún no se rendía en regresar con los suyos. Era la razón de porque aún guardaba un pedacito de esperanza en su corazón. En su aleta, que era la mayor prueba de donde estaba su verdadero lugar. Su hogar.

—¡Porque a pesar de que invertí millones de dólares para embarcar barcos de captura de tu especie, mandé a construir esta pecera a la perfección de tus medidas, te conseguí una sala exclusiva en toda mi mansión y te visito cada noche… no cantas! ¡Eres una puta sirena muda!—Esta vez, el golpe fue más fuerte. Más brutal. Y Karamatsu tuvo que prácticamente doblar su aleta para irse al fondo de la pecera, queriendo huir de las repercusiones sonoras. El humano vio como se mordía el labio por el dolor, por el sufrimiento hasta hacérselo sangrar y rió por dentro satisfecho al observar ese hilillo carmesí que se perdió entre las burbujas.

Bajó la mano y se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, ¿te digo algo? Está bien—dijo, riendo levemente—. Porque juro que antes de que acabe este año, te haré cantar, ya sea por la fuerza o por voluntad propia. Haré que tu voz salga así sea a susurros o a los gritos. Y lo lograré así como me llamo Todomatsu Matsuno.


	8. 7

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tropezado en el camino y a causa de eso el vestido rasgado. Sentía un dolor infernal aún en su cadera, donde ese malnacido había clavado sus uñas largas y sucias para mantenerlo a raya en la alcoba. Había querido abusarlo. Había querido robarle algo que era solamente suyo… al menos hasta que se casaran.

Siempre, siempre había insistido a sus padres para que no lo casaran con el príncipe del reino vecino, pero como siempre: su voz no era escuchada. Jamás lo había sido ¿Cómo? Si era el único hijo y encima había salido fallido, como había escuchado siempre mientras crecía. Su vida era un constante siempre negativo.

Sus padres esperaban una niña, debía ser una princesa para casarse precisamente con el príncipe del otro reino que ya tenía un año, pero la naturaleza parecía haberse puesto caprichosa justo en el momento de su concepción. Y había nacido chico. Pero incluso aunque le encantara ensuciarse, correr, treparse a los árboles, acariciar todo animal que se encontrara, ya fuese en el pueblo o en el bosque… No podía.

" _Porque eso solo lo hacen los hombres, y tú eres una niña que se convertirá en mujer."_

Y vaya que el príncipe sí había querido convertirlo en una hacia pocos momentos.

Había decidido darle una oportunidad, después de todo él siempre había tratado de convencerlo de que no era un desgraciado como muchos rumores afirmaban y como su corazón era demasiado amable no pudo evitarlo.

Ese fue su error. Confiar.

Porque había escapado por poco. Muy poco. Su vestido en la zona de su hombro yacía roto y su falda ya eran más jirones que nada por las caídas que se daba al tropezar con ramas en su escape. Y es que la desesperación crecía a cada segundo, porque ese príncipe puerco de ojos rojos como la sangre que no le importaría robarle a los golpes, no dejaba de seguirlo. Karamatsu comenzó a entrar en pánico, a sentir que sería reducido a la más completa humillación viviente y que ni el suicidio sería suficiente para recuperar su honor y su dignidad. Él siempre había creído que la había mantenido intacta, pese a los castigos severos de sus padres o manoseos efímeros de algunos sirvientes del castillo cuando debió empezar a usar vestidos. Y ahora, estaba a solo un minuto de que todo eso desapareciera…

Las lágrimas de ansiedad le nublaron la visión y terminó por caer nuevamente al suelo gracias a una rama sobresalida de la tierra. Karamatsu no pudo detener la caída y se dio de cara contra el tronco de un árbol que le cortó parte del labio y de la mejilla. Se aturdió, pero iba a seguir corriendo cuando sintió como se le abalanzaban encima.

—¡Al fin! ¡Eres mía! ¡Aquí nadie podrá escucharnos!—vociferó el príncipe que más que un noble parecía un vicioso del pecado y sin esperar comenzó a hacerle pedazos el vestido, buscando desnudarlo lo más pronto posible. Karamatsu trató de detener esas manos que eran como garfios en su piel, pero ni bien lo intentó se ganó un impacto de cabeza contra el suelo que lo mareó y provocó un dolor indescriptible en el cráneo. Su mente, a diferencia de su cuerpo que parecía haberse paralizado, comenzó a ir a toda máquina entre pensamientos y ruegos.

 _Nopuedesernopuedeser._

Sintió como su ropa interior era destrozada al ser tironeada, causándole cortes en los muslos por el elástico y en como su sexo era expuesto.

—¡Já! No me sorprende te vistan de mujer. La tienes muy pequeña.

 _Porfavornoporfavornoporfavorno._

—Pero bueno, no es como si nos importara, ¿cierto? Usaré tu parte trasera…—murmuró gatuno, desabrochándose el cinturón y usándolo como látigo en una de sus rodillas. Karamatsu jadeó, llorando—. Ah, ahora lloras como la perra que eres. Me gusta, la verdad es que me calientas muchísimo, ¿seguirás llorando cuando te la meta? Sí, ¿verdad? Voy a romperte tanto que entenderás como debe comportarse una buena esposa. Te enseñaré a ser una mujer.

 _¡PORFAVORQUEALGUIENMEAYUDE!¡QUIENSEA!¡SALVEME!_

Karamatsu mordió su labio al mismo tiempo que imploró eso en su mente. La gota carmesí que nació de aquella herida pareció viajar a través de miles de planos que acabaron por colisionar en un torbellino rosado que separó al príncipe de su persona. Los ojos azules se mantuvieron cerrados todo el tiempo… hasta que oyó la nueva voz.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿otro violador por estos lares?—Era una voz sedosa pero marcadamente masculina. Karamatsu abrió sus ojos y observó la silueta que estaba delante de él, separándolo del príncipe que había caído sentado un poco más allá—Estaba seguro de que no había repartido tanta lujuria esos años… ¿Se me habrá escapado? Ups, que torpe soy—Analizó con detención cada característica de aquel ser: una cola terminada en forma de corazón, unas alas puntiagudas, unos cuernos rosados, unas garras afiladas y un traje que mostraba más que el suyo que había sido prácticamente destrozado. Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta a quien había invocado.

Asmodeo. El demonio de la Lujuria. El mismo demonio al que le habían dicho que no se acercara, que no pensara… Que fingiera como si no existiera. Y ahora había acudido a sus súplicas.

Eso era suficiente.

A pesar de las heridas, del dolor en sus músculos y de lo que pudiese pasarle a su alma, se levantó con convicción y miró firme al demonio que había ladeado apenas la cabeza al oír sus movimientos.

—A-Asmodeo, tengo…—Su voz tembló al comienzo, después de todo no tenía idea de como tratar con un demonio, no obstante pronto pudo recuperar el hilo y frunció el ceño, provocando que el propio lujurioso alzara las cejas con curiosidad y asombro—. Te haré una oferta: si me ayudas a acabar con este maldito, te daré todo de mí. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente, mi ser. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

El demonio silbó con sensualidad y azotó el aire con su cola que se movía de lado a lado juguetona. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa deliciosa. Ya estaba sintiendo el sabor de la pureza.

—Princesa, princesa, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?—Sus ojos se afilaron—. Porque en cuanto mate a este príncipe, pasarás a ser mía.

—Ya soy tuya—respondió, sabiendo que al ser preciso en su discurso Asmodeo cedería más fácil y más pronto acabaría esa pesadilla—. Así que, por favor…—Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase que el ruido del príncipe al querer huir interrumpió sus palabras. Se preparaba para pedirle al demonio que no lo dejara escapar cuando éste estiró uno de sus brazos e hizo que una bola de energía impactara contra él, haciendo que se desintegrara por completo.

Karamatsu quedó paralizado, pero pronto reaccionó cuando notó como el contrario se acercaba con sus caderas contorneándose de lado a lado, hasta tomarlo por los hombros y recostarlo en el tronco. Sus ojos rosados se dirigieron sin duda a su pecho, descubierto debido a los retazos que había dejado a quien había asesinado.

—Mh, ¿puedes repetirme lo que habías dicho antes?—pidió, acariciando el contorno de sus caderas y para su sorpresa, eso lo hizo estremecer.

—Que soy… tuya—susurró, suspirando cuando notó como Asmodeo reía.

—Buena chica…—ronroneó, dirigiéndose a su cuello para empezar a besarlo. Y Karamatsu se dejó.

Porque eso sí lo había escogido él.


	9. 8

**En este drabble la palabra** _ **doncel**_ **funciona como masculino de** _ **doncella**_ **. No significa que Todomatsu pueda embarazarse.**

¿Cuántas veces había volteado ya? No dejaba de regresar la mirada cada dos por tres. Sin embargo, la quietud azul del océano le indicaba (una vez más) que estaba solo y que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo seguía. Suspiró, volviendo a nadar para llegar pronto a la superficie.

Era un doncel de la Corte de las Sirenas y su trabajo era servir al Rey y al príncipe al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas. Sabía, también, que los ojos carmesí del príncipe se encontraban muy insistentes con él. Cada vez que pasaba a acicalarse o a recoger conchas de mar, él estaba allí. En vez de estar resolviendo deberes reales o vigilando que no sucediera nada malo en el Reino, prefería espiarlo.

Y eso a Todomatsu le incomodaba. Muchísimo.

O quizás le incomodaba más la certeza de que si el príncipe Osomatsu llegaba a pedir su mano, entonces estaría perdido, porque decir que no era equivalente a morir. La vida bajo el mar era muy dura, casi asfixiante.

Sin embargo, había algo o mejor dicho alguien que lograba despertar los sentimientos más bonitos de su corazón. El problema era que si llegaban a descubrir que lo visitaba -¡peor aún!: que lo cuidaba- entonces probablemente no solo lo matarían, sino que antes lo torturarían de la forma más vil y macabra que puede sufrir un tritón (y sobre todo un doncel): arrancándole la voz.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso su piel se erizaba pese a ser resistente a las temperaturas heladas, no obstante era una frialdad totalmente diferente a la conocida. Era una frialdad emocional y de ella, nadie puede escapar.

Todomatsu siguió nadando con empeño hasta que notó el sol sobre las olas. Los rayos cálidos penetraban el agua y llegaban a su piel que los recibía con cariño, después de todo eran una manera de recordarle que una gran zona había sobrevivido al desastre y que vivía con luz.

Hacia una década que algo en la superficie había sucedido. Algo mortal y nefasto. Su padre aún no descubría exactamente qué había sido, pero le bastaba con ver que su reino no había sido modificado ni herido. En cambio, los animales terrestres, incluso los que compartían los terrenos de agua y tierra como los pingüinos, murieron en el acto de esa desgracia o a largo plazo. Era como si sus pieles comenzaran a sacar ampollas, sus dientes y pelo se caían, algunos, contaban ciertos pelicanos, se quedaban sin ojos. Todo había resultado en una enorme tragedia. Toda vida que hubiera estado en contacto con la tierra pereció. Y el sol, por meses, no volvió a iluminar absolutamente nada por esos rincones. Sin embargo, Todomatsu aparte de doncel era aventurero (y era regañado por ello) y no le tenía miedo al desastre. Ni a las consecuencias.

¿A qué podía temerle siendo que era el primer objetivo del Rey si llegaba a rechazar a su hijo?

Salió del agua con un suspiro de goce. Si su rey lo viera disfrutando del sol, ese sol que él creía desaparecido, seguramente sería señalado como traidor y juzgado como tal en un calabozo por no haber avisado de su continua existencia. Ser un doncel lo había salvado de quedarse marginado en las profundidades, pero a la vez le había traído otros problemas…. Como el hecho de que cualquier cosa mala que hiciera, sería mil veces agravada por su condición.

Pero, ¿qué importaba? Podía apañárselas. Al fin y al cabo, ya había cuidado de esa criatura por más de un mes y había presentado mejoras. No dejaba de ilusionarse con la idea de encontrar al Brujo del Mar, Ichimatsu, para poder pedirle que le diera dos piernas, tal como tenía ese ser extraño y poder cuidarlo a tiempo completo los trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año. Pero la guarida del Brujo era un enigma y Todomatsu aún estaba buscándola. Los mapas que podrían revelar su verdadero paradero, estaban ocultos en su cofre del tesoro en su mesita de coral al lado de su cama. Bien escondidos, siendo cubiertos por mil collares y anillos que el príncipe le había regalado en un intento de cortejo.

De todas formas, eso no importaba. Nada de eso importaba. Lo único que importaba era que se estaba acercando nuevamente al sitio donde cada vez le apetecía más estar.

—¡Hey! ¡Ahí estás!—exclamó, sonrojándose leve al ver como con sus movimientos torpes se acercaba cada vez más a la orilla de esa pequeña isla que había sobrevivido al desastre. Todomatsu no aguantó más y se lanzó en un salto con los brazos extendidos hacia él, cosa que el contrario imitó dando como resultado un abrazo que acabó con ambos en el suelo. La arena se le pegó a la piel y le provocó esa sensación incómoda que siempre sentía al tocar tierra firme sin haberse secado antes, pero nada importaba.

¿Qué podía ser más importante que haber visto -y aún más importante- y sentido el progreso de su protegido?

Generalmente, permanecía mucho más adentro de la isla y él debía llamarlo con su canto, pero esta vez había venido hacia él. Torpe, pero se había acercado por su cuenta. Los ojos azules lo miraban con amor y en ese rostro al que le faltaba un poco de piel descubrió una mueca de sonrisa. Todomatsu achicó los ojos, totalmente lleno de cariño por él.

—Ah… estás creciendo y mejorando. Estás…—Estiró un brazo para posar una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda, la cual el contrario vio de reojo, soltando un sonidito de curiosidad—. Estás cada vez más hermoso… Hoy hasta supiste a que hora llegaría ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tu raza no podía estar perdida!

Todomatsu le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, consiguiendo que él emitiera unos ruidos parecidos a unos quejidos, pero que en realidad sonaban adorables. El tritón se rió y besó su hombro, acurrucándose mejor contra él.

—Sé que… es cuestión de tiempo…—susurró antes de comenzar a cantar. Una canción de cuna que hizo salir a la Luna de lo hermosa que era y que provocó la envidia de todas las estrellas.

Una canción de cuna que arrulló al zombie, como lo venía haciendo desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado.

Y sanando, con cariño y esperanza, su corazón.


	10. 9

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía empezaba a aturdirlo. Se aferraba a su ganancia como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Había sido su primer robo. Siempre subestimado por su familia, había decidido dar un golpe al Banco Nacional él solo. Ni sus padres ni sus hermanos lo creían capaz, hasta estaba seguro de que las novias de sus hermanos también dudarían de su habilidad.

Pero era tiempo de cambiar.

No más burlas ni llantos en la almohada. No más dudas sobre sí mismo. Haría que todo el maldito país se volviera loco queriendo atraparlo sin conseguirlo y obligaría entonces a su familia a tragarse sus palabras.

Había estado seguro de todo lo que hacía hasta ese momento. Hasta ese maldito instante en el que -tontamente- decidió meterse en un callejón que resultó sin ser salida, siendo ésta bloqueada por un alto paredón. Los constantes gritos de los policías y el ruido de sus sirenas se le clavaron hasta lo más profundo de la piel y por un instante, tuvo miedo.

Sintió ganas de orinarse en sus pantalones. Su mente empezaba a imaginar los más horribles escenarios. Sus hermanos mayores siempre le contaban antes de dormir que en la cárcel habían recibido horribles palizas. Todo para que entendiera que una _nena_ * delicada como él no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Ni nunca lo haría, por más que lo intentara.

Todomatsu ya tenía a los autos en frente y cerró los ojos en cuanto vio que uno de los oficiales bajaba de su patrulla. Las luces rojas y azules iluminaron toda su figura, contraída de tensión.

—Manos arriba. Entrega el dinero y no te haremos daño—ordenó, sacando su arma y apuntándole. Todomatsu gimió ahogado, pero no soltó nada. No porque no quisiera sino porque estaba paralizado. Por su mente no pasaba nada y al mismo tiempo lo hacia de todo. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de aparecer en sus ojos cuando alguien saltó desde arriba. Desde el paredón y aterrizó a unos pocos pies de él.

Todos los policías cambiaron sus expresiones a unas sorprendidas y Todomatsu ladeó apenas la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar de reojo aquello que había cambiado la atmosfera.

—Tú…—murmuró el oficial que aún apuntaba a Todomatsu frunciendo el ceño—¡Tú, maldito ladrón desgraciado…!

Todomatsu pudo ver en primera fila como la sonrisa del recién llegado se extendía de una manera casi coqueta.

—Non, non, oficial. No querrá dispararme, ¿verdad? Recuerde que nosotros tuvimos un trato—murmuró, mirando con sensualidad a sus compañeros. Todos los policías, menos el del arma, alzaron las cejas y observaron a su jefe.

—Oficial, ¿qué…? ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿De que está hablando este idiota?

—¡¿Es un traidor?!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De que me están acusando estúpidos?! ¡¿No ven que los quiere confundir?!—Se defendió de las miradas y las preguntas ajenas, aunque solo consiguió que la desconfianza aumentara. El desconocido aprovechó todas las confusiones que pronto desembocarían en discusiones y se acercó despacio a Todomatsu, abrazándolo rápidamente por la cintura.

Todomatsu se estremeció por lo repentina que había sido esa acción, pero de todas maneras no se intentó alejar. Estaba muy asustado aún, después de todo en cuanto esos policías se acordaran que llevaban armas, todo podía volverse muy peligroso.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto amaba a su familia, dijeran lo que dijeran.

—¡No sean imbéciles! ¡Solo los está haciendo desconfiar de mí para que perdamos estabilidad y poder huir con el dinero!

—¡¿Cómo es que lo conoce tan bien, oficial?!

—Sí, ¡¿acaso son amantes?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy casado, estúpidos!

—¡¿Por cuánto tiempo, eh?!

Todomatsu pestañeó y se preguntó como demonios había podido temerles tanto tiempo a esos policías absurdos. Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando la mano aferrada a su cintura apretó un poco más y lo hizo ladear la cabeza hacia el desconocido.

—Hm, eres muy joven, ¿eh?—susurró, agudizando su mirada. Sus ojos eran igual o más azules que el zafiro más costoso de todo el planeta e hicieron que los de Todomatsu se ahogaran en ellos.

Casi que hasta olvidaba la situación en la que estaban.

—Pero para ser joven, tienes agallas. Me encantan los novatos que se lanzan al peligro sin dudarlo—murmuró, relamiéndose los labios. Todomatsu se sobresaltó apenas y pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad—. Además, quisiste robar el Banco Nacional la misma noche que yo. Creo que te llevaré conmigo y te entrenaré bien, _darling._

Un cosquilleo de amenaza recorrió la espina dorsal de Todomatsu, quien trató de separarse pero solo consiguió que el contrario lo aferrara con más fuerza.

—¡Mi familia es…!—comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

—La mafia más poderosa de todo el país, sí, lo sé. He estudiado a cada uno de los miembros de tu familia. Ellos me odian.

Los ojos rosados se ampliaron hasta casi romperse en cuanto logró captar las palabras de su nuevo dolor de cabeza.

—No puede ser. Tú…

—Sí, darling. Soy _Rosa Azulada_ —Sonrió más y se acercó a su rostro—. ¿Me imaginabas tan guapo?

Rosa Azulada había sido (y era) un verdadero dolor de culo para su familia. Su familia mafiosa llegaba a tener problemas con otras mafias porque ese ladrón se metía donde no lo llamaban, dejando siempre una rosa azul en lugar de las joyas que debían robar. Siempre les ganaba de antemano.

Aunque esta vez, parecía que Todomatsu lo había prácticamente empatado.

—…Creí que Rosa Azulada era una chica.

Algo pareció pincharle en el pecho al otro ladrón al oír esa respuesta, pero lo disimuló bastante bien.

—Yo diría más bien que tú serás mi chica.

—Pero bueno, la verdad es que solo qui-… Espera, ¡¿qué?!

Ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que el otro había dicho cuando sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo tiró contra el suelo, provocando que una bomba de humo explotara y llenara de lágrimas los ojos de los policías. Dejaron de discutir solo porque el humo se les metió hasta los pulmones. Un maldito humo azul, al igual que su causante.

El efecto de la bomba tardó unos diez minutos en disiparse y cuando los policías pudieron volver a ver bien, los ladrones ya habían desaparecido.

Lo único que encontraron fue una rosa azul en el suelo, justo arriba de una servilleta con la marca de un beso pintado de labial brillante rosado.

 ***** _ **Nena**_ **aquí es usado como insulto por el CONTEXTO DEL DRABBLE, o sea es parte de LA FICCIÓN. Yo como persona NO apoyo PARA NADA este término como modo de desvalorizar al varón.**


End file.
